Max
| profession = Arms dealer | deathcause = Shot by Jack Bauer | status = Deceased | actor = Thomas Kretschmann | seasons = 2 | firstseen = "Day 2: 6:00am-7:00am" | lastseen = "Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am" | also =''24: The Game'' }} : You may be looking for Max from Day 4. Max was a German arms dealer. He was involved as the mastermind of several terrorist attacks against the United States of America. Before Day 2 file]] Max was an arms dealer with ties to the Middle East. He was selling weapons to several Middle Eastern terrorist organizations. When the American authorities learned of his machinations, they stepped in and the deals fell through. As a result the terrorists took dreadful revenge on Max by forcing him to watch his own children be executed. Max held the United States responsible for the death of his family and sought revenge - to achieve this, he organized several terrorist operations against the United States. Day 2 Max was one of the masterminds of a plot, with Peter Kingsley and Alexander Trepkos, to start a war between the United States and three Middle Eastern nations, in an attempt to drive up oil prices. Max hired the terrorist organization Second Wave, led by Islamic terrorist Syed Ali, to acquire a nuclear warhead. Peter Kingsley then fabricated recordings that falsely implicated the three countries to Ali. Within 24 hours of the plot's discovery, Jack Bauer foiled it and managed to expose the conspirators as high up as Kingsley, but Max, Trepkos, and their supporters remained temporarily safe. When his original plan failed, Max hired Mandy to attack President Palmer with a biological or chemical agent. The Game Max hired terrorist Peter Madsen to target Acting President James Prescott. Max's carefully laid plans eventually fell apart when he kidnapped Kate Warner in an attempt to blackmail her father, Bob Warner, into helping him smuggle nuclear weapons out of the country. Californian Governor James Radford approached Max and wanted to get out of the situation even though Max had promised that he would be the next President of the United States. Disappointed, Max showed the Governor to Mandy who then slit his throat. Later, Max was found and shot by Jack Bauer onboard his yacht. He survived the first shot and shot Jack back in the ribs, Jack staggered back, but managed to pull the trigger one more time, shooting Max again in the chest, piercing his bulletproof vest. Background information and notes * In a deleted scene from , Max is seen kissing Nina Myers on his boat after she is given Palmer's "shadow asylum". This suggests that the writers had originally intended Max to be Nina's employer from Season 1, with whom she remained in contact through the unseen German woman before murdering Teri and the link between him and Second Wave. * "Chula Mia" is the name of Max's yacht. * In Day 9, Max is not shown on the list of characters killed by Jack Bauer (although other characters such as Marshall Goren and Abu Fayed are absent as well). This is because Max death didn't happen during the show. *Max and Chase Edmunds are also the only known 24 characters to be introduced on the show and later killed off in other media spin-offs. Chase is killed in 24: Deadline while Max is killed in 24: The Game. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 2 characters Category:Day 2 antagonists Category:The Game characters Category:The Game antagonists Category:Oil consortium conspirators Category:Arms dealers Category:Masterminds Category:Masterminds (EU) Category:Killed by Jack Bauer Category:Deceased characters